Rabbit
}} The is a new Trion Warrior model, developed in Aftokrator. Its purpose is to capture Trigger users. The colored models have abilities similar to those of Aftokrator Triggers. For all models, its eye is the weak spot, as damaging it enough will destroy the creature. Appearance The Plain Form has a bulky build with wide shoulders and long, large arms with three fingers and no thumbs, along with short but thick legs which end on long two-toed feet. It has a long neck ending in a head roughly resembling a rabbit head, hence its name. The interior of its mouth is black and it has a green eye inside. It also has black stripes running through its shoulders until its hands, with black shield-like shapes in the sides of its shoulders, and the sides of its torso are also black. It also has a lizard-like tail. The Lamvanein-Type looks like the Plain Form, but it is dark grey with a light blue jaw, underside of the neck, chest, and legs; and white stripes instead of black ones, though the shield-like shape (which the white stripes go over) is still black, and it has black stripes around its chest. It also has turbine blowers in its shoulders, which connect to turbines on its back. Its eye is red instead. The Enedra-Type is lilac on its head, neck and legs; and black on its arms, back, and sides of the torso. It also has a single spike extending from the back of each shoulder. The stripes and shield-like shape are white, and the stripes are visible over the shield, forming a circle-inside-a-circle shape, like the one in Enedra's cloak. Additionally, the interior of its mouth is a darker shade of purple. The Hyuse-Type is the closest to the Plain Form, body shape-wise. It is dark yellow in its skull, back of the neck, back of the torso and tail; and dark grey in its jaw, the underside of its neck, chest, side of the torso and tail; and, like the Plain Form, the stripes are black. It has black stripes around its chest, like the Lamvanein-Type. The only difference between Replica's Rabbit and the Plain Form is that it is black with white stripes, instead of white with black stripes, and has Tamakoma's emblem on both shoulders. It is still black on the sides of its torso. Also, the interior of its mouth is dark grey-blue and the eye is lilac. Models Plot Large-Scale Invasion Arc Abilities A Rabbit can easily battle multiple B-Class Units, and even most A-Class agent would be unable to defeat it on their own, according to Replica. However, Kitora was able to defeat one, albeit with difficulty and sacrificing one of her own legs, and Konami was able to one-shot two Rabbits with her special personal Trigger, Sōgetsu. Common to all models are immense physical strength and speed, quick reactions, relatively high intelligence and close quarters aptitude, armor on its arms, head and back durable enough to deflect an Ibis shot, ears with a Radar function, the capacity to learn, and, finally, the crucial ability, derived from the Black Trigger Alektor, to turn a trion body into a cube by stabbing it with tendrils and storing it in a compartment its stomach. Each model also has additional functions that set it apart from the others. By generating electricity through retractable spikes on its back, the Plain Form can electrocute a target through physical contact. This ability is unique in that it can inflict pain on an individual using a trion body. The discharge also incapacitates the target briefly, facilitating their capture. The Lamvanein-Type can shoot beams of great explosive power from the eye inside its mouth, even in quick succession, as well as fly for a short time through a jetpack. The Enedra-Type can liquefy its arms, causing them to seep into the ground and stealthily make their way to the target, under whom the become solid again and eject sharp blades. The Hyuse-Type can shoot magnetic shards from its chest. By interacting with magnetic fragments on the body of an opponent, these shards can force them into immobility. The Replica-Type lacks a cubing ability, but it can use at least three seals of Yūma's Black Trigger: Boost, Shield and Bolt. It is apparently more powerful than other Rabbits, as it managed to defeat two of them without suffering any damage. Trivia * The electric ability of the Plain Form is the first and so far the only attack that can cause a person in a trion body to feel more pain than their settings allow. References Navigation Category:Trion Warrior Category:Aftokrator